


Winter Siblings™ meet Texas

by HighPriest57, NotVerySorryHetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drag Queens, First Time Meeting, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, states as people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriest57/pseuds/HighPriest57, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerySorryHetalian/pseuds/NotVerySorryHetalian
Summary: California needs help with moving and so he asks Texas. Texas meets three new states and possibly falls in love with one????





	Winter Siblings™ meet Texas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earwyrms aren't too friendly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828652) by [NotVerySorryHetalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerySorryHetalian/pseuds/NotVerySorryHetalian). 



> This is a story written by NotVerySorryHetalian and I. This is based on NotVerySorryHetalian (or NVSH for short) 'Earwyrms aren't too friendly.' I recommend reading that story before this story but it doesn't really matter. I know I have other stories that need to be done but those stories are not working with me. Thank you NVSH for the amazing story.

Texas had heard of the midwestern states but he did not know who they were and where they were. He knew that one of them was suicidal, one of them was gay, and the other one….well he didn’t know about the other one since no one really talked about him. Texas only knew about these other states because when he was over at Alfred’s house he had overheard Alfred talking to someone on a phone and he sounded not so worried that one of them had been trying to kill themselves, this piqued Texas’s interest. Who would want to die so much that Alfred had become used to hearing about it, so Texas did some digging (with the help of Wyoming) and he found these states phone numbers.

Texas being, well, Texas, he had met these other states. Besides, it’s rude for him to not introduce himself to the other states, even if he hates them but we do not mention that. Texas has met pretty much every state at this point since he tends to crash at Alfreds’ place and would end up with meeting the other states that way. He had a list of all the states he had not met and the ones he met but did not like. The list of states he had not met were:

_-Wisconsin_

_-Michigan_

_-Minnesota_

_-Alaska_

_-North Dakota_

_-South Dakota_

_-Washington_

Day by day, he was slowly crossing out the names of who he had and hadn’t met. Texas knew he would possibly never meet Arizona since Alfred likes to say that she isn’t a state even if she is one. Texas also heard Alfred refer to Washington and Alaska as the off the grid duo, along with North and South Dakota. To say Texas was speechless when he first saw Michigan, Wisconsin, and Minnesota was an understatement.

See, Texas was at California’s house helping the drag queen move into his new house. According to California, “I just got my nails done and I don’t wanna mess them up guuuurl! Plus you might meet Mitch! OH MY GOD GURL! Mitch is so cute that he could turn me gay! Oh...wait….I am gay! Gurl! I need to go! The barista got my order wrong! Byyyyyyyeeee Gurl!” After California had hung up Texas stood there fingering the trigger of his gun trying to debate whether or not to go kill the drag queen for being annoying, he decided against it in order to meet a new state. So he decided to play Cali’s game and go and move the boxes for him. But when Texas had gotten to the new house with boxes he had seen a car in the driveway that he knew for damn sure was not Cali’s. (California had an electric Prius since it helped the environment or some shit like that.) Texas got to the front door holding the heavy box full of Cali’s drag clothes. He knocked since he couldn’t open the door without getting cow shit on the door, which he knew Cali would ruin his nails just so he could kill the Texan himself and Texas didn’t want to deal with that.

Texas was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened. He walked in without being prompted to and set the box down, “Cali ya need to throw ‘way some o’ damn dresses. That box was fucking heavy.” When Texas turned he saw a boy who was definitely not California. This boy had dark brown hair like the bark of a tree in spring and to match that dark brown hue the boy had green eyes that shone with slight curiosity. The pale boy wore a scarf along with a short sleeved shirt, a shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. Texas only had on his usual hat, tank top with a hide jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. Texas stared at the beautiful but sweet looking boy. He was just standing there staring at Texas. The texian knew that this was the right house so who was this? Little did either of the men know that there was another person in the room and holding a camera. Texas felt his face get red as the boy had tilted his head slightly in confusion at what the other had just brought into the house.

Texas cleared his throat, causing the boy to jump, and outstretched his hand for a handshake, “Um...Howdy ‘m Rutledge. Yer are?” The Texian tried to hold back on his accent just in case the other wouldn’t be able to understand him, which is weird because Texas didn’t ever really care if someone understood him or not. The boy slowly took the hand and shook it. His hands were freezing cold but he wasn’t shivering like one normally would if they were cold. They held hands for a second before they both blushed brightly (Texas would later say he did not blush but California says otherwise.) and they quickly pulled their hands away.

The boy smiled shyly, Rut thought for sure he had a heart attack because of how cute it was, and said softly, “ ‘Ello I’m Mitchel but most people call me Mitch.”

California squealed which caused both of the boys to practically jump out of their skin, “You gurls are so cute! Oh my god! Texas is so gay for Michigan!” California squealed as he fanboy- er well, fangirled since he was dressed in drag. Rut glared at California and put his hand on his gun but had to hold himself back from killing the Californian.

“So you’re Texas?” A voice came from behind him. Texas’s eyes widen and he quickly spins around with his gun pointing at the new person in the room. He without realizing it had the gun pointed at this girls forehead with the safety off and the gun cocked. He glared at the girl for a few seconds before she spoke up again, “Do it you pussy.” This caught Texas off guard and he put his weapon away.

“Wis! Stop being suicidal! What would Minnie say if he was down here!” Michigan said to the girl named, Wis. Texas didn’t know if that was really her name but he just went with it.

“I’d tell ‘er to knock it off and that it wasn’t the 7th. But also that it wouldn’t kill her,” A boy yawned as he stepped out from behind the girl as he stretched, “Also Don’t call me Minnie. Ya know I hate it Mitch.”

“Also no killing in my house! I just got it and it’s all nice and shiney!! Also my clothes are right there so you better not ruin them or I will personally go to Louisiana and have him bring you back so I could have Illinois torture you for me!” California screeched as she glared at Texas and Wis. Texas knew better than to mess with the drag queen when she got like this so he simply just raised his hands and backed away from the Californians box of clothes. The one called Wis seemed to very much dislike the idea since she scoffed before turning and going back to where she came from.

California cleared her throat before straightening and smiling, “So sorry about that honeys. My clothes are very expensive and they are so pretty. Do you know how hard it is to find cute drag queen clothes?” The tan skinned man said slightly exasperated. Texas looked at California before turning on his heel to walk out but he was stopped by cold hands on his bare arm, causing the Texian to shiver at the sudden cold.

“Jesus Christ yer freez’n.” Texas said pulling his arm away and rubbing where the freezing hand was. Michigan looked at his hand as he wiped his hand on his pant leg.

“You’re burning up Sweetums! Are you feeling ok?!” Michigan asked worriedly. Texas looked confused as he looked to California for a clue as to what Michigan was talking about. California seemed to get what was going on but he had hid it by pretending to be a dumb blonde, even though he wasn’t blond. Of course the Southerner knew that the gay man was faking being dumb. Texas later on would find out that Michigan's skin temperature was the same temperature as the midwestern states winter temperature while his own skin was the temperature of his climate. He only got that information from Cali because he had taken one of Cali’s boxes home with him and put his gun against the box and threatened to shot, Cali ended up spilling every detail of everything, even the stuff Rutledge wished he would have never heard like when the last time Cali had sex, how great it felt, and who it was with. Cali got her box back and Texas got his information.

He was pulled out of his thoughts but a cold hand touching his forehead. He blinked as he realized that Michigan was very close, too close even, to his face. Texas stared at the adorable boy standing slightly on his toes to feel the Texians forehead. Texas could feel his face burning up but he could also hear California snickering. Michigan didn’t seem to notice what was going on since he started to say something in a different language, it sounded like either German, Dutch, or Hungarian. Texas watched this beautiful boy get to work on trying to treat him for a fever but he snapped out of his stupor when he heard the sound of a picture being taken. Texas spun on his heel and glowered at California, getting ready to break the phone the drag queen was holding. He only stopped when Michigan wrapped his arms around the cowboys waist which caused the very “straight” cowboy to freeze at the weight on his waist.

“Please don’ hurt ‘im. He only means well! Plus he is sorta doin’ m’ hair!” Michigan yells out to the angry “straight” man. Rut sighed before nodding.

“Fine. I gots ta get goin’ any how. Here is m’ number if yer ever wanna,” Texas pauses as he hands Michigan his number while he tries to find the right words to say, “I dunno, hangs out? Hows about that sounding?” Michigan seemed surprised at first but he took the number with a bright smile.

“Thank you. I will see what I can do.” The shorter boy replied. Texas tipped his hat to the boy and left, not even bothering to say goodbye to California. California didn’t seem to care since she was busy fangirling over the two and how much money she could make off of their stories.

That is how Texas crossed three names off the list of people he had not met yet. His list now:

_- ~~Wisconsin~~ _

_-Michigan 💕_

_- ~~Minnesota~~ _

_-Alaska_

_-North Dakota_

_-South Dakota_

_-Washington_

Let it be known that California does have a picture of this list and had sent this picture to Colorado.

**THE END**


End file.
